Nancy Bobofit's Discovery
by percystrident
Summary: Nancy Bobofit, a former bully of the famous Percy Jackson, finds out that Percy is not what he seems. That he has a secret, a big secret. Will she spill it and use it for her own benefit? Or will she keep his secret hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time making a fanfiction, I don't know much about how to use this site so if you have pointers, please share! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: (I guess you have to do one to not get sued) I do not own of the Percy Jackson characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson POV**

After the war I returned to Goode High. Life was great, Annabeth was visiting, my mom made blue cookies, it's going to be a good day.

As I changed into my blue t-shirt and jeans, the sun rose higher into the sky. I raised my arms into the air stretched while yawning. I grabbed my light backpack and headed downstairs into the kitchen. My mom, Sally, greeted me with a warm smile.

"Excited for school?" my mom asked.

"Nah, just excited for a normal life since the war is over," I said, "but, it probably won't last very long."

With that note, I left out the front door. I had my own car, Poseidon being my dad and all. As I drove up the street with music blasting out the speakers I noticed a girl my age with cheeto sprayed freckles scattering around her face with frizzy red hair.

"It couldn't be." I murmured. It couldn't be Nancy Bobofit, my middle school bully from Yancy Academy.

The light turned green and I sped on. As I was driving I was asking himself questions like "What if that was really Nancy?" and "What if she went to Goode High?" But, as I was pondering on my questions I arrived finally at Goode High. I walked down the hallway with a sheet that had my classes listed. First period: homeroom room 210. I scanned the hallways and saw that same frizzy hair. I ignored it, since it could be anyone's frizzy red hair. She seemed to be going in the same direction I was supposed to go so I might as well follow her. Room 210, finally. She entered the room and the door closed behind her. I took in a deep breath and entered the room there was only one seat left square center in the middle of the room. Just my luck, I was next to the frizzy haired girl, to be worse, it was the girl I saw when I was driving, the one that looked just like Nancy. Her head turned up and stared at me as I took my seat. The teacher was introducing himself but I was too busy wondering about the girl. The teacher took roll. Some names flew by followed with "Here's"

"Nancy Bobofit?"

"Here", the girl replied.

Oh gods. Oh no. I cursed under my breath and Nancy stared at me. I looked up and smiled at her respectfully, not that she deserved any. A few more names went by.

"Percy Jackson"

"Here," I replied.

Nancy turned and looked straight at me. I could feel her laser eyes burning holes into my soul in the corner of my eyes. I kept my head down and my hands resting on my desk. The teacher started to explain the "school rules" but nobody listens to that. Meanwhile I was kept under watch by laser-eyed, Bobofit.

"Percy?" the teacher questioned.

My head jerked up, eyes wide, "Yeah?"

"Are you at all paying attention?"

"Yeah totally." I replied hoping he would buy it.

"Then what is rule #13?"

I stared.

"Exactly. You're lucky this time since it is the first day of school, I'll let you off with a warning."

I looked down flustered with embarrassment. By now Nancy stopped watching me but the thing is, I was afraid she's going to strike up a conversation with me after class. I waited and as the clock ticked by, the teacher, Mr. Terra, finally ended the class with,

"Class dismissed." I walked out the door but Nancy came and blocked me from walking further.

"So, Percy Jackson made it to high school." she said as she lightly touched my arm.

"Nice to see you too, Nancy," I greeted, "but, you're blocking my way to class."

"I'm sorry," she said flirtatiously, "What's your next class?"

"History."

"Me too!"

"Oh that's nice." I said as I mentally cursed.

"Would you mind if I walked with you to class?"

"No, I don't mind." I totally did mind.

She walked with me and would once in a while touch my arm. Not creepy at all *note the sarcasm*. The rest of my classes flew by pretty fast. Except that I had most of my classes with her except for things like my elective. I walked out of school with my now heavy backpack. As I was loading my belongings into the passenger seat Nancy Bobofit unexpectingly appeared behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"What the." I said as I took her arms off of me.

"Nancy, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to hug you," She said, "I parked right next to you, you know."

"I'm sorry but, you know, I already have a girlfriend. In fact, I'm picking her up right now, we're hanging at the beach. See you later, Nancy."

And with that, I left her standing speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this chapter is kind of cliche but it's all I got.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the Percy Jackson characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Nancy POV**

I don't know why I just hugged him. But, Percy is hot, like really hot. He wasn't the scrawny, loser he used to be, he was muscular, not too muscular where it's creepy, but muscular enough. But, as he drove away, I got curious who his girlfriend is and if he was he just faking it. I drove away in my old broken down car. I drove down streets and turned around corners behind him. He finally reached to an end and parked. I went back further to park a close but far enough distance so that he wouldn't see my car. He took his keys out and unlocked the door. He stepped inside when a girl with blonde hair tied into a messy bun ran up to him and kissed him. I gasped as I peered near the corner of a tall building. It was either 1) he had the keys to his girlfriend's house or 2) his girlfriend lived with him.

They held hands and walked toward his car and he started the engine. I ran quickly to my car and drove slowly behind him. After a few hard turns she caught up to him and arrived at the beach. They got out of the car and Percy headed to the trunk. He carried out a picnic basket and his girlfriend ran to him and hugging tightly as Percy laughed. They set their things in a clearing of sand far away from the crowd with their giant umbrella big enough to be a tent.

"Annabeth, I wonder how long this is going to last," ohh so that's what her name was, "I mean we are demigods, after all." What?

Aren't demigods half gods, half human? I was so confused, but I carried on with my eavesdropping.

"Probably not, we could be attacked any second, seaweedbrain."

"I hope not, I want to spend the rest of the day, just with you."

This demigod stuff kind of made sense, I mean, last year I have been seeing a lot of crazy stuff. But, they all flickered on and off. I thought I was crazy, so I kept it to myself. Now, it's been less flickering and I see horrifying things, like monsters.

Then, all of a sudden a misty place appeared, with a boy standing there looking directly at Percy and Annabeth. Wait, is that… Grover?

"Annabeth, Percy, we need you at camp right now, it's an emergency. Campers are appearing everywhere. We could collect them but, we don't have enough people to show them around and train them. And what I heard there has been a, Charybdis, a sea monster whose inhalations formed a deadly whirlpool or a huge water mouths. Hurry, I need to go pick up more demigods."

"Wait," Percy said, "Grover, about the Charybdis, I'm son of Poseidon, shouldn't I be able to stop the monster easy?"

My legs were really starting to hurt from crouching down too long.

"Percy, the monster is out of the water," Annabeth said, "now it's going to cause whirlwinds, tornadoes, and other weather disasters, isn't that right, Grover."

"Yes, Annabeth is right. Listen to her, Percy, have a safe trip to Camp Half Blood."

The misty image disappeared and Grover swiped his hand through the portal-like scene. I waited a few minutes before confronting them. I stood up and walked around, making it look like I just came.

"Hey Percy, what brings you here?" I asked, also receiving a glare from Annabeth.

"Who's this, Percy?" Annabeth growled.

"Oh, just my middle school bully," I frowned as he said that, "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

I was jealous of her, she had the looks and she didn't seem to try.

"Well, we better get going," he said as he helped Annabeth up. "See you Nancy, nice bumping into you again."

"See you." I said as they were leaving.

I decided to follow them; I was determined to get to the bottom of this. I wanted to know more about this "camp" of theirs. I sped behind the exceeding the speed limit by just a little bit (by a lot); I finally caught up to them.

**(First line break ever, yayy!)**

After a few hours we finally arrived to Camp Half Blood (what's with all the blood stuff?). I stooped my car and stepped out. It smelled so good, like… strawberries. I glanced over the scenery and saw miles and miles of strawberry fields. Then, something weird happened; Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand to the strawberry fields and kind of disappeared for a second. The fields flickered for a few seconds and I saw the camp. Many children and teens busy with hand and hand combat while others were sword fighting. I yelled out,

"Percy, Annabeth!" they both turned around at the same time and gasped.

* * *

**Yes! Second chapter: COMPLETE. This is kind of short... the next chapter would be longer I promise.**

**Btw, I made up that part about Charybdis being out of the water and being able to cause whirlwinds, disasters, ect.**

**I am probably going to update every week but, if I don't just know that I will the following week and that I am really busy.**

**Thank you so much for reading this and please review!**

**~Christina**


	3. Chapter 3

**See? I kept my promise! It ****_is_**** longer!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own of the Percy Jackson characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Nancy POV**

"Nancy, what are you doing here," said Annabeth "Weren't you back at the beach?"

"Nancy,… you _followed_ us?" Percy asked.

"Umm… Yeah…?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Annabeth growled.

"What if I _wanted_ to be here," I replied, "What if I wanted to sign up?"

"You can't." Percy stated.

"Why not," I yelled, "What do you have that I don't have, like maybe, hmm… being a demigod?"

"How… how did you know that, Nancy?" Percy asked.

"I saw you talk to Grover," I placed my hands on my hips, "I'm a good listener,_and_ a curious person, you know."

"You can't tell anyone." Annabeth growled.

"Why not," I tried, "It's not like you have super powers or anything, I can step in there if I even wanted to."

"No, you can't" the both said in unison.

"Try me."

I stepped into the border and a force pushed me out, like _pushed_ me, it held me back from reaching them.

"Sorry Nancy, you can't come in unless you are a demigod, like ourselves," Annabeth said, "or have one of us give you permission."

"Then _give_ me permission."

"Wait a minute, Annabeth," Percy said, "how is she able to see camp or even Grover anyways?"

"I don't know, must be a clear-sighted mortal," Annabeth said.

"Clear-sighted?"

"It's when a mortal could see the unusual things from the Greek 'myths'," Annabeth described, "usually we have the mist, which takes care of mortals from seeing monsters and such. The Clear-sighted, however, can see through the mist."

"I haven't always been like that you know," I was beginning to tell them my story; "I only began to be clear-sighted after my dad died, when we were vacationing on an island. It was day one, our family, me, my mom, and my dad, were going kayaking. But, all of a sudden, it turned dark and… I don't know something happened and my dad disappeared. We assumed he died because my mom and I saw blood in the water and my dad's watch. I'm sure I'll know what killed him as soon as I see it. But, after that things appeared, flickered on and off actually until this year. My dad's death was just a while actually, but, I'm starting to get over it."

"Oh." Annabeth said.

"We didn't know," Percy said.

"Yeah, well, not many people know about it," my unkindness returned, "so now that I told you, let. me in. _now_."

"Why?" Annabeth questioned.

"Or else I would tell everyone about your existence."

"No one would believe you anyway," Annabeth answered.

"Oh really," I said, "While I was in a cave I saw a vision. It included something that sounded like the 'mist' it told me exactly how to make a spray to cancel out the mist's existence."

Annabeth opened her mouth but closed it immediately.

"Fine," she stated dryly, "I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, give permission to Nancy Bobofit, to enter Camp Half-blood."

"That's all?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "Pass through."

As the clanging of swords and battle-like cries went on inside the camp went on, Nancy passed through.

"New camper Jackson?" said a boy.

"No, just a mortal," Percy said, "don't ask, she threatened us, and again, don't ask how she did that either, Malcolm."

Ahh, so _that's_ the hottie's name.

He left with a surprised look on his face.

"Okay, Percy. I'm trusting you on this one, since my sister, Annabeth is here with you."

He's Annabeth's sister? Oh yeah, they have that half blood goddess thing going on.

"So, Percy, who is your parent, I mean godly parent, as you call them."

"Poseidon."

"Oh."

I felt so small as we walked on, surrounded by half gods, I guess you could understand how I'm feeling."

**Hello, I'm Bob, the**** line break, and I'll be your**** line break for this story.**

A couple minutes later, we arrived at a big house which I found out was called the Big House.

"We're here," Percy said.

I was nervous; they told me I had to talk to Chiron, The one in charge of this place I guess.

"Go on," Annabeth urged, I bit my lip, "He won't be waiting there for you forever you know."

"He knows I'm coming?"

"I have my ways," she replied, "go on."

I stepped up the steps and opened the door and closed it behind me, a breeze catching up my sleeves.

"Hello, child" I froze and turned around.

A guy that looked like he was in his early forties sat behind his desk. Correction: stood. He was a horse from the waist down, a horse, I believed, and he looked familiar.

"Mr. Brunner?"

"Please call me Chiron."

"But… how?"

"I was only there at Yancy Academy for Percy, if you were wondering. After I found Percy, I came back here."

"Wait… you're _the_ Chiron," I wondered, "_the_ Chiron in the myths?"

"Well, yes, but as you probably can tell by now, they aren't actually myths."

"Yes, now what do you want to speak to me about?"

"Well, Annabeth has informed me that you can see through the mist," he explained, "and that your father passed on because of a monster, I have come to believe that the monster that killed your father is the same monster that is out on land, where it does not belong. Also, if you were there where it was last seen, you could help us find it, since it is hiding someplace we could not locate. But, we do know one thing about its location, it is on land."

One, when did Annabeth have time to call him, I swear she was with me the whole time, two, I can't believe Mr. Brunner is _the_ Chiron, and three, I don't remember anything about this monster.

"But, Mr. Brunner, err… Chiron, I don't remember anything that happened."

"_But_, you will know if you see it or if you are near it, correct?"

"Yes…" I really don't know where he was going with this.

"Well… you will just go on a quest with Percy and Annabeth and find the Charybdis!" **(A/N: I forgot that Chiron cannot issue quests so here he can. Deal with it.)**

"Oh," I muttered, I really didn't want to go on this 'quest', "see you later then, Chiron."

I walked out the door with it closing slowly behind me. I looked up and I couldn't find Percy or Annabeth anywhere on the steps. I scanned the building's front just to find them making out passionately by a tree.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat. They looked up and blushed furiously.

* * *

**Well... I'm pretty proud of this chapter, even though my writing is ****_terrible_****.**

**~Christina**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this chapter came later than usual. I have a very good reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the Percy Jackson characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

"We have to go on this 'quest' and you have to use me as a guide, I guess. He also said that I would be able to sense him when he is near."

"So… when do we get started?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night," Annabeth said seriously, "It's the perfect time. We'll leave on Blackjack."

"Any ideas where our destination is at?"

"Well, the monster is pretty slow, for a monster, so it should be around the border of New York by now. We'll search there."

"Okay, until then, we'll enjoy our stay."

"Seaweedbrain, no."

"Why?"

"We need to plan and pack."

"Oh."

"Wait, I didn't bring clothes," said Nancy.

"Check in the Aphrodite Cabin," Annabeth said, "I'm sure they have rejects."

"Which cabin is it?" Nancy questioned.

"The one that is covered with pink and baby blue," Annabeth replied.

"The one that reeks with perfume," I added.

"Okay, see you later," she left with her hair in her face.

"Wait, Annabeth, what about that solution/potion that deactivates the mist?" I said.

"I don't know, we'll ask her when we leave for the quest," she said with a straight face, "meanwhile, we should worry about the quest. Go pack clothes and drachmas. That's all we need right now I guess."

"Okay."

I headed to my room and while I was walking I saw Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" I yelled, "Come over here!"

"Hey, Percy. What are you doing?"

"Well, a mortal followed me, she used to be my bully actually, and I need you to let her stay in your cave for the night. Also, show her around a little, introduce her to people, and get her busy for the rest of the day okay?"

"Seriously, Percy, you're making me do the dirty work for you?"

"Um…hehe?"

"Fine, but you owe me."

"She's over there by the Aphrodite Cabin."

"Oh okay. Should I tell her that I am mortal?"

"Yeah, make her feel that she's not alone, something like that."

"Okay, bye, Percy."

"Bye."

There, I took care of Bobofit and now to pack.

**Bob the line break: PRESENT.**

I opened the door to my cabin and it was exactly where I left it: messy.

"Ugh," I muttered.

I bent down to pick up my clothes on the floor and shoved it into a pile. I headed over to the drawer and placed the rest of my clean clothes into a backpack. I stuffed some money into my backpack and a stash of drachmas into my pockets. I felt my other pocket and sure enough, Riptide was there. I headed out and searched for Annabeth to see how she was doing.

I knocked on her cabin door and she opened it without asking who it was. She was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My Yankees cap," she said as she shrugged, "Ugh, where is it?"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Fine, you search that half of the room and I'll search this half of the room."

"Okay."

I looked around and it looked like she tore the place apart. I don't know where her siblings were but, they would be mad to find it like this. I started looking under the bed. It wasn't there. Then I saw something poking out from inside her drawer. It was the same color of the Yankees cap. I headed over in that direction to get it. I opened the drawer and took it out. The problem was: it wasn't her cap. It was her bra.

"Eww!" I screamed dropping it.

"Percy, what are you doing with my bra!" she said blushing madly.

"I thought it was your cap."

"Get out," she demanded.

"Okay, see you later, Annabeth."

I left waiting for her outside walking around with an idiot expression on my face.

* * *

**I am so busy with tests and such, it is so stressing. ugh.**

**~Christina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I didn't post last week. It was Mother's Day and I was sick, give me a break okay? Maybe I would post two chapters next week. MAYBE.**

**Also, Thank you for all the reviews. They are all so nice and it encourages me to keep writing. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Nancy POV**

The Rachel girl was nice, I mean until she started yelling at me for not paying attention to what she said. So I left her after I yelled a rude remark back at her. I found a bench and sat down with a bag of reject clothes on my lap waiting for Percy and Annabeth to tell me what to do next. I saw Percy standing outside a cabin marked 6. He seemed to have a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey Percy!" I yelled, "What's up?"

He looked up from his daze.

"Oh… nothing."

"There must be something…"

"Nancy, please, forget it. It's only something small anyways."

"Ha! You admit it!"

"Whatever, Nancy did you get your clothes you need?"

"Yeah… but can I get a back pack? This is starting to hurt my fingers."

"Yeah sure, follow me."

I stood up and followed him to a cabin marked 3. It seemed to be made of coral? I'm guessing this is Percy's cabin since his dad is Poseidon, the god of the sea.

"Come in," he said, "this is my cabin."

"Okay."

"Here," he gave me a backpack, "I have a lot since you know quests and stuff."

Wow, good grammar there.

"Thanks."

I stuffed the clothes in quickly as I hurried out the door behind him. He closed the door and Annabeth was there along with Rachel. Rachel glared at me and I attempted to glare a meaner glare back.

"Okay so the sleeping arrangements are simple," Annabeth started, "Nancy will sleep with Rachel for tonight and we will stay in a hotel room for the night of the quest, clear?"

"Clear," everybody answered back in unison.

"Alright then, time for the campfire, Nancy, stay close."

"Okay."

I was worried, what would my mom think? I ran from home a couple of times and was pretty sure my mom thought I was a bad child. Oh well, I'll explain this messy stuff to her when I get back.

As we walked I smelled smoke and heard singing.

"Nancy, try not to do anything bad okay?" Annabeth whispered, "I don't want the other demigods to know we brought a mortal. It might cause… difficulties."

"Sure."

"Great," she clapped her hands together, "now… where is that bag…"

She looked around but after a while gave up.

"Come on, Percy I lost the bag of money and I need you to help me," she grabbed his arm, "and this time, no looking in my drawers."

They walked off towards her cabin and Rachel appeared beside me.

"So I guess I'll have to be looking after you for a while now," she said.

"Yeah… I guess."

**Bob is absent today, he is sick because of me.**

"Okay so now the campfire is over," Rachel stated, "we better hurry out before the harpies eat us."

"Harpies?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know, come on."

She led me through trees and away from the cabins.

"Here we are," she pulled the curtain covering the entrance of the cave, "home, sweet home. So you will be sleeping over there."

She pointed at a corner while pulling out some sheets and a sleeping bag. She handed them to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, goodnight."

She blew out the candles one by one and it slowly got darker. I guess I'll be on an adventure the next morning. I forgot to brush my teeth but whatever, this place is as strange as it is anyways.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review!**

**~Christina**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I posted late,... I forgot. *nervous laughter***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Nancy POV**

I woke up before the sun rose, thanks to Percy and Annabeth. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the cave, careful not to wake Rachel. As we walked down the hill, I asked Percy a question.

"So, we're heading towards a hotel right, Percy?"

Instead, Annabeth answered me for him.

"Yeah, we're going to take a cab."

A few tiring minutes of walking later she waved down a cab.

**(Line break, I'm tired and so is Bob.)**

We got out of the cab and headed towards the front desk of the hotel. Annabeth tried to explain why she didn't reserve before but we got a room anyway after bribing him with an extra wad of cash. We stepped into an elevator and headed to level 5. The elevator dinged and I jumped in surprise. Annabeth took a keycard out and inserted it into the slot.

"We're only staying for one night so don't try to blow this place up." Annabeth said looking towards Percy.

"Hey there are only two beds." Percy said wiggling his eyebrows at Annabeth.

"Ew, no," Annabeth said, "you're disgusting."

"Aww, Annabeth!" Percy protested.

"Perv," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"Now what do we do?" I questioned.

"We go out and scout the area," Annabeth said, "the plan is, we stay at a different hotel for each day and section and in each section we search as far as we can for the monster. It probably is asleep by now but we better find it before it wakes up."

"Okay, sounds like a plan, wise girl." Percy said.

Wow Percy is looking fine.

"Okay, should we get breakfast?" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, I'm starved." I said.

Percy's stomach growled.

"We better hurry before Percy dies." Annabeth laughed.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Percy protested.

"Whatever, let's go."

Dang, those muscles, he's so hot. I think I'm starting to fall for Percy Jackson.

* * *

**I'm losing inspiration, HELP.**

**~Christina**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is very Percabeth-y. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Nancy POV**

We walked in the breakfast place and I took a seat. Across from me were Percy and Annabeth.

"Let's get some food." Annabeth said.

"Yeah." I said as my eyes set themselves on a bagel.

I started to stand up, making a beeline to the bagels. I like mine toasted, so I toasted my soon-to-be-delicious bagels. But, unfortunately, when they popped up, they were burned. Smoking, black pieces of flat coal, they could be.

"Ow!" I whispered/screamed as I plucked it out of the toaster, "Ahh, HOT, Hot!"

I tossed it into the trashcan and took another bagel and placed it into the toaster. I adjusted the time so it won't burn. I crossed my arms, waiting. I glanced over at Percy and sighed. Annabeth seemed to be talking about something urgent while wearing a serious face. Percy was wearing a smile on the contrary. He placed his hands on Annabeth's waist and Annabeth frowned. He leaned in and kissed her. Annabeth was still stiff but pretty soon she melted into the kiss. My eyes burned with jealousy. Pretty soon they were having a full fledged make-out session, with Annabeth grabbing Percy's hair and them leaning against a wall. She had everything I didn't have: beautiful, golden curls, an athletic body, and having a goddess for a mom. They pulled away from the "kiss" with swollen red lips and returned to getting their breakfast. Annabeth getting scrambled eggs and a variety of fruit while Percy had a large stack of pancakes.

"Uhh, Miss?" a guy next to me asked, "Are you going to use that toaster anymore? I kind of need to use it."

"Oh, no sure, just wait a second."

I took my bagel out while I was still panged with jealousy.

I sat down at the table but saw that Annabeth and Percy were already there. Their lips were still swollen.

"Uhh, I'll be right back; I forgot the cream cheese and my apple juice."

I hurried away before they could make out in front of me again. I headed over to the counter and took what I needed. I headed back and saw Annabeth smile slightly. Percy was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Percy answered laughing hysterically, slapping his thigh, "Just that Annabeth-"

He couldn't finish. He was to busy laughing he couldn't breath. I think I might need to call the ambulance.

"Never mind, you don't have to tell me."

People started to give us weird looks.

"Percy, calm down, people are starting to give us weird looks." Annabeth whispered.

Percy gasped and sighed.

"That was a good laugh." he sighed and pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye.

We finished our breakfasts and headed back to our hotel room.

When we got back inside, Percy jumped on the bed on his back. His shirt hiked up a bit and I could see his abs.

"Ahh… this is nice," Percy said, sighing, "can we take a nap Annabeth? We didn't get as much sleep."

"Fine, since I'm also tired and we could get all the rest we can get." she answered.

"Lay down with me, wise girl."

She hesitated but finally answered.

"Fine, I'm sleeping with you this time because if you try anything, there is light and I could hurt you more easily. But, I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

"Fine by me!" Percy said with a happy voice.

I lay down on the other bed and faced them. They were curled against each other with Percy's arm around Annabeth. This is going to be a long nap.

* * *

**More Percabeth? Less Percabeth? Review! Please more inspiration!**

**~Christina**


	8. Chapter 8: Author's note IMPORTANT

**(A/N) : I will be taking a break with this story because I am having trouble writing this story. I am not very experienced with fight scenes and I am aware that sooner or later I will have to do a fight scene in this story. I will be writing other stories that will be more "cliche" and less original for practice. When I feel confident that I could continue this story, I shall. I am also very sorry for not updating earlier since I had finals, then graduation/promotion (from eighth grade, yes I am that young) , then I had to do high school forms and such, and now I have to do summer work. Thank you for understanding and I hope you will read my other stories that I will be posting in the future. **

** Percabeth loves you,**

** Christina (AKA: percystrident)**


End file.
